With the development of electronic products, a variety of electronic products, such as mobile phones, tablet PCs (Pad), notebooks, have begun to use touch screen. In these products, OGS (One Glass Solution) touch screen or On-cell touch screen is usually applied.
Either On-cell touch screen or OGS products is likely to use metal bridges. The traditional metal bridge has a straight line shape. In the liquid crystal module (LCM, i.e., LCD Module) design, each display unit (dot) in the RGB design is rectangular. In such a situation, the linear metal bridge is apt to block the RGB display unit, which can be easily detected by the human eye, resulting in the problem of shadow elimination.